Year of the Vampire
by Cricketpoor
Summary: Vampire!Harry, Harry gets a letter before his seventeenth birthday and his world is turned upside down JPSS HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Year of the vampire

Authors notes: This fic is Slash, it mentions Mpreg, but mostly it is a vampire fic. I found I enjoyed them after reading a lot of them. I hope this isn't to bad please RnR

Chapter one the letter.

Harry was sitting Indian style on his bed clearing his mind before going to sleep; when he was done he curled up under the blanket.

During the summer Harry had changed. His raven hair now reached below his ass falling in soft waves he had grown too and stood on a proud height of 6'2. His face was no longer that of a child but a mans face. His cheekbones seemed higher, his lips fuller and his eyes was brighter than ever surrounded by long thick lashes. He was lean and toned.

He had almost fallen asleep when an owl flew in through the partly open window. He sighed and sat up he felt his mind fill up with unusable things as he stood up to get the letter. He gave the owl some water and food before opening the letter. The letter read:

Dear Harry

I hope you never have to read this but if you do I need you to know that both I and your 'mother' love you.

If you are reading this you probably think that lily is your mother. I'm almost sad to say that she isn't related to you in anyway, not by blood at least.

I am you're father but I'm not the one that gave birth to you. Severus did, but knowing him propably been horrible towards you. I think I need to explain.

I and Severus got together in our sixth year, we really did love each other. In our seventh year he gave birth to you, but as he just had been forced into taking the dark mark he told Lily to care for you and me and then obliviated himself.

A few months later Lily 'emerged' with you. Sev was so hurt and betrayed by that.

Because of that he probably treated you like you're lower than dirt, when you're not in mortal peril.

I want you to show this to him so he knows both that you are his and that I didn't die. I was hit by the curse but before that Sev had made me his mate, not consort mate that basically means that I cannot die unless I and Sev both decide not to go on, his life and mine is tied together.

I have there for been taken by his clan for training, you must understand that if this isn't done I'll turn into a slaughtering maniac with superpowers and none wants that.

I soon have to end this but I need to let you know that you are not fully human, I'm not sure what you are but one of many types of vampire hybrids. I'm sure Severus will help you figure it out.

I also like to tell you that I'll be trying to get in touch with you during your seventh year, so that we can meet for real. I have to go but please let Severus see this, he can help you in any way you need.

Remember no matter what I'll always be proud of you and so is auntie Lily and I hope Severus.

Youirs forever and always

James Potter

Ps Sev, I hope you know that I love you with all my heart even if we had to go parted ways, I hope to see you soon, the real you… and even if we don't care for Harry he is the result of our love after all… your Jamie

Harry re read the letter once more time and decided that it made perfect sense. He could to a degree understand Severus point of view. After reading it once more he walked over to Hedwig's cage and got her out.

"I need you to take this to Severus Snape, okay girl?"

The snowy owl hooted once as Harry tied the letter to her leg. Then she flew off.

Severus Snape had just gotten home from a death eater meeting when he saw a snowy owl that flew in through the window. With a groan he got the letter from the owl and began to read. When he had read the last note he was crying. The pain from earlier together with seventeen years worth or suppressed feelings made him shaking with sobs. He had hurt his son, not only that but it was his and James son, James who still loved him. He decided then and there, tears still running down his face to make it all up to Harry.

TBC…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 rebuilding

Author notes : Here is chapter two it might be a bit short as well but there will hopefully be longer chapters coming up, they wont be shorter at the least….

Thanks to those who have read it but not reviewed. Special thanks to daughterofanubis, Zale potter, Sarahamanda, fudgebaby and k-cat who reviewed.

I wrote this around three am last night so if it's too whimsical towards the end, let me know also I don't have a Beta, so if you know of someone please tell me…

On to the story

Harry woke up to Hedwig's hooting and Vernon Dursley yelling

"BOY! Get that bloody bird quiet!"

Harry groaned but sat up and took the few steps between the bed and the desk. He took the letter from his owls leg and told her

"Ssh girl, we wouldn't like to get kicked out now would we?"

Harry could have sworn he saw her huff her chest and sigh. With a small smile on his lips he opened his letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure of what to write as I don't really have a lot to offer as far as apologies goes, but I trust James but I can't remember why I did what I did, I'm quite sure you hate me for the way I have treated you but if you are willing to make this work in someway then I want us to meet,to talk for real. Let me know what you think I also need to thank you for letting me see the note.

Your, hopefully, father

Severus Snape

Harry looked at the note he could understand what Severus had done to him to a degree, and he hoped they could get along, Severus Snape was his father. He knew that but then everything was so surreal. But talking to his father wouldn't be that bad now would it? After all he now had a real parent.

Harry knew that he should say yes and talk to Severus, but he also had that other little voice in his head that told him that it would be a mistake to do so. It was the same voice that told him that he should date Cho, and other things that had been outright mistakes. It wasn't hard for him to ignore that particular voice when he had made up his mind.

Father

I'd like to meet you and talk to you, I might not be ready to forgive and forget right now, but want to talk to you and hopefully I can come to the point when I can completely disregard what you have said in the past, but it might take time. Let me know when and where and how I get there.

Harry

Harry turned to the snowy owl that was cleaning her feathers.

"Do you need think you need more rest?"

The owl just looked at him and he chuckled a little before tying the letter to her leg and saying

"Take this to Severus Snape. And make sure you get a reply."

Harry got dressed as Hedwig flew out of the window. He was still wearing Dudley old cloth but now they were not only too wide, they were also too short. Harry hated the clothing with a passion and was hoping to be able to go shopping before school started again.

With a sigh Harry walked out of his room to do his chores and get some breakfast.

Severus sat in his favorite armchair drinking tea when Hedwig flew in through the window. He smiled at the sight, it was good news he hoped it was. Reading the note put him in a good mood he smiled towards the owl and asked

"Are you waiting for a reply?"

The owl hooted once and Severus nodded before going to get some parchment and a quill. He had decided that if Harry did want to meet him he would pick him up and they would spend some time in muggle London during the following day.

The following day Harry was wearing what fit him the best of the clothing he had, sure his birthday was in two days but he still couldn't use magic to improve his wardrobe. There was a knock on the front door and Harry hurried to open it. Outside stood a man dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt that fit good, a bit on the snug side. He held a leather jacket in his left hand and his hair, which reached him just below his shoulders, was pitch-black. When Harry meet the mans black eyes he smiled and asked

"You wish to come in?"

The man nodded and entered the house. When the door was closed Dudley came running down the stairs when he saw the man he shouted

"Dad there is some Freak here"

Vernon came stomping out of the kitchen his eyes narrowed at the sight of the man.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled not so pleasantly before giving his answer

"Severus Snape, I'm here to go with Harry here to London. Do not expect him to be home to dinner."

With that he turned and motioned for Harry to follow him. When they were outside Harry turned to his father.

"You look different."

Severus smiled

"Well I prefer to be clean but the grease charm helps as a form of protection against exploding potions. I like my hair undamaged."

Harry looked amused but didn't comment. They walked over to Mrs. Figg and flooed from her to Diagon alley. From there they walked out into the muggle part of London in silence. Harry looked at a shop when Severus decided that he would have to start the conversation.

"Is there something you need from there?"

Harry turned to look at him before he continued

"Except an entire wardrobe."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes new cloth that fit, and something to pass my time with, before I go crazy."

Severus chuckled

"According to the rumors I have heard you already are, common then let's go look."

Harry shook his head, Severus was nice towards him, and he was sure hell just had frozen over. Severus saw this and said

"Look Harry I don't want to fight with you, you remember what James wrote, right? Well he had a point I treated you bad because I thought he had betrayed me, and still I couldn't lose you as you were what I had left of him. I want to make this, what ever it is, work, okay? I understand if you can't see me as you're father after all this time, but for now let's get you some cloth that fit."

Harry nodded and walked in to the store. With Severus help he picked out a pair of pants that hugged his hips but fell lose around his legs. Those together with a couple of shirts and a pair of black jeans with boot cut were the base of his new wardrobe. They spent the rest of the day shopping, buying more cloth and an i-pod together with a laptop computer. Their day ended at a hamburger restaurant. When they sat and waited for the food Harry asked

"How was he?"

Severus looked up a bit shocked but smiled sadly as he replied

"He was very loving. He may have been immature but he was always there for me. I remember lying for hours in his arms, both awake and we didn't talk, he just held me when things were bad. I needed that, being held, he always knew when even before we became a couple."

Harry smiled towards his father

"I'm glad we are rebuilding things. It will be easier later. Do you think you'll be together again?"

Severus smiled sadly at his son

"I hope we will be, I hope so I miss him so much, I can only hope he'll have me back."

Then their food was up and they ate in silence until Harry said

"If he is anything of what I have heard that he is, he will you know."

Severus just smiled and took a bite of his hamburger. After finishing their dinner Severus took Harry back to Privet Drive 4.

"Keep in touch, and I'll try to get you out of here as soon as I can."

Harry nodded

"Thanks, and father,"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe"

The potions professor nodded waved his farewell and the apparated away.

Harry walked in to the house deciding to get some sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Year of the vampire

Chapter 3 James

"Lucius"

The blond turned around to face the voice. The man who now was facing him got a concerned expression on his face

"What happened?"

Lucius closed his eyes and groaned

"Please tell me you have heard."

The other man lifted an eye brow and Lucius could do little but sigh

"My mate, I lost him almost two years ago."

The other man looked at him doubtfully

"You lost you're MATE?"

Lucius nodded a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah"

He looked up

"James, it was Sirius."

James swallowed around the hurt that wanted to consume him before meeting Lucius eyes.

"He was you're mate not your consort?"

Lucius nodded once more.

"He couldn't die Luc, your lives are tied together, that is why I survived remember. Tell me what happened."

Lucius told him what had happened at the department of mysteries. After wards James whispered.

"The veil"

No wonder Lucius looked a little worse for wear, he thought. And even if he and the blond weren't friends they respected each other.

Flash back

Lucius could feel the life in the seemingly dead body on the floor in front of him. He was aware of what Severus had done to protect his mate and son, and Lucius could understand him. But the sight of his friends mate like this was hard to bare. Suddenly pain ripped through him and then he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. It took him some moments before realizing what had happened. He then took the still limp body that was James Potter, and he ran. Before anyone could ask questions he took the vampire mate towards the high quarters of his clan.

End flashback

James looked distracted for a second before smiling softly

"I'll look into it, he can have died for real so I think the other side wouldn't want him, we might have a shot."

Lucius smiled back

"Thank you"

Together they walked towards the house now used as council building and library. The high council of the bloodstone clan was not very old but all of them were powerful and ruled their clan with an iron fist. Thanks to them the only ones in the clan who was siding with Voldemort was Lucius and Severus, and neither of them wanted to join the deatheaters in the first place.

While Severus spied for Dumbledor and the light side, Lucius cared of four things and four things only; Himself, his son, his mate, and his clan. There fore he only shared the information he gained with the council of his clan. Lucius turned to James

"You'll have to face him you know"

James was surprised to hear that comment from Lucius but he answered the blond anyway.

"I will I 'm sure you remember how I was the last time you visited."

The blond nodded, the other man had been crazed with bloodlust and the need for his mate. He had been up and down since he had both lost his life and Severus memory of them being mates; it was a lot harder on him than it should have been. A man with short red hair quickly approached them.

"Greetings Lucius, James, can I have a word with you?"

James nodded, quickly obviously confused.

"What is it you want Mike?"

Mike jus smiled as he continued to walk with James and Lucius. Lucius stopped out side a huge door, nodded his farewells and opened the door that lead to the council hall and entered. Mike turned to James when the door closed.

"You have to meet him, and it has to be soon. He needs you and if you are close it will help him remembering what he has forgotten."

James wasn't so sure of what the council member had said but this far nothing Mike had told him had been a lie. But would it help sev? Mike who had observed James could almost see what James was thinking.

"It will help, both of you. You'll be close to him and that will help to control your self. And him being close to you will trigger his instincts which will make breaking the memory charm easier."

James could do little but agree to mikes statement. He himself needed it desperately to work. He met the redheads' eyes and asked.

"What will I do?"

Mike smirked.

"Tomorrow you have an interview with the headmaster of Hogwarts. You are applying to be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher."

James looked skeptically at Mike but accepted what he was saying.

"Under which name?"

Mikes smile turned into a grin.

"James Michels. Remember that both your son and Sev will be there so make it work. The high council wants to see you at tea time and you are leaving tonight."

James thanked his friend of sorts and left. He kept wondering about the council wanted him.

James took a deep breath before walking though the doors that led to the high council chambers. Inside sat seven persons of which non-looked a day older than thirty. One of the men spoke.

"You are soon to be returning to the outer world. Remember that we want nothing of this war, so keep your head high. You have to help your life mate through his time of hardship. Your son, is the matter we wished to discuss with you.. Are you aware of his condition?"

James frowned, what was wrong with Harry? He had spent most of his sane days researching vampire hybrids and memory charms. He knew that the hybrids couldn't get sick.

"I'm not sure…"

The council members looked almost insulted.

"You have to understand that he is a hybrid."

James smiled.

"Yes I know that, I was not entirely sure at what you meant."

The council looked more relaxed, but then again the high council members were never relaxed while in the hall.

"We want you to send all information you can about your son so that we can decide what form he has taken and send all the help he will need in the matter."

James nodded obediently. Then the member who had first spoken to him waved his dismissingly. Prongs bowed his head and left. That night he left for Hogwarts.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I am very sorry about the time it took to finish this chapter. It is short and probably full of faults as it isn't betaed yet but I wanted to let you get to read it, the next chapter should be up in about a week. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed.

Severus was very annoyed when Voldemort ruined his day. Of course it was expected, the inner circle was summoned almost daily that didn't ease his mind though. Not only did he hate his "lord" but now he ruined a very nice day. With a low growl he forced himself to march up towards Dumbledores office to report on the meeting. He would have preferred to read a nice book or writte his son or even talk to Huffelpuff first years about potions. He thought about it briefly bur decided that homicide on one of the last strongholds of the light would do him no good. The moment he entered the room he was stunned. There in a chair sat no one other than his mate. He was disguised of course, and in the middle of an interview. Albus stood up as he spoke

"Ah, Severus my Boy, this is James Michels. He is our new Defence against the dark arts professor. This is Severus Snape our resident potions master. "

The two men's eyes locked and an unusual happy smile crossed the potion professors face.

"It is a pleasure to meat you Mr. Snape"

"Likewise"

Dumbledor sat again and turned his head to Severus.

"Could you show Mr. Michels his rooms? And we'll talk after Dinner?"

Severus only nodded before turning to leave with his mate hot on his heals.

After walking in silence for a few minutes James spoke up.

"Do you hate me?"

Severus just shock his head as he frowned then he spoke to James.

"No I don't I just can't remember, I know that you are my mate I can feel it, but I don't know how or when. It's frustrating at best."

James nodded, understanding what his lover meant. Then he made a request he had longed to make.

"Tell me about Harry."

And Severus just smiled and sat down.

"Sure, just let me think of where to start."

Draco sat in front of the fire waiting for his father to come home and join him. Those nights in front of the fire was nights that he shared only his father Narcissa never participated in them and she would never do so Draco sincerely hoped.

Narcissa Black wasn't his mother he had always known that just as he knew he was of Black blood. When he was a child he had hoped that Severus was the mate his father had been looking for, only to realize that they were nothing but very good friends. How ever Severus had been like a second father to him through out his entire childhood. Then suddenly his father had found his mate and actually been happy, only to lose his mate just as rapidly.

That was something that Draco feared above all else, that he was to lose the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Being a vampire hybrid was something that he had lived with for his entire life, it didn't bother him at all even though he knew that it bothered the rest of the wizarding world. He could only hope it wouldn't bother his mate.

A small smile graced his lips as he heard the sound of his fathers' footsteps. He knew that vampires could go unnoticed, something that Severus used a lot, but Lucius chose not to do so at all times, saving it to surprise his opponents. The blond vampire entered the small sitting room and joined his son in front of the fire.

"So where were we?"

Lucius asked his son. The two of them spent many nights in that room Lucius telling Draco stories of their family of the past.

"It is time for you to tell me about you and your mate."

Lucius nodded and swallowed the hurt that filled his body.

"Give me a moment I'll tell you, just let me think."

Draco nodded and waited patiently.

TBC

Next chapter wont take so long tome I hope and then you'll get both the stories and more knowledge about what Harry really is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Draco was really looking forward to hearing his father's story. Since Draco had turned eleven Lucius had told him the extravagant tales of the former Malfoys and their lives; there were always hero stories and beautiful women, and even, at times, men. Now finally he would get to know the story his father was creating.

"It was a rainy night back in 79; I was out and decided to visit a cinema. I can't remember what movie I saw, but I think it was an older Marilyn Monroe flick. Anyway, the place was full but for one chair, the one next to me. To my great horror a boy I knew from school sat down next to me. He was so annoying; he ate my popcorn and laughed to loud at all the wrong places."

Draco saw how almost dreamlike his father looked.

"This isn't like those other stories you've told me is it? There are no monsters or anything like that is there?"

Lucius smiled.

"Of course there is - the Bug Lord is a monster, is he not? It is just that this story is yet to be finished."

Draco nodded.

"But what about your mate?"

Lucius chuckled, but it was not a happy chuckle, more like a sad laugh of relived memories.

"I love him. I did, even then, and I can't really explain it, but I am sure that when you meet your mate you'll know. My mate is gone, I'm afraid. Sirius Black was my mate, still is I guess…"

Draco saw how hard it was on his father and did something that was quite out of character for both of them. He gave his father a tight hug.

The clock struck twelve and it was now the thirty-first of July. The night was beautiful, with an almost full moon and a starry sky. But the night also was the time for destiny. Sixteen years earlier it had begun, and it was now completing the first phase of itself, for most this was nothing significant for others how ever it was.

In Surrey, Harry was sucked into a vortex of pain, strength and emotion. He gasped as his back hurt more than it should. In the reflection of the window he could see two huge raven black wings sprouting out of his back. The wings then melted into his back and he collapsed on the floor, panting.

If someone had seen him they would have seen a dark angel, his dark hair and black wings and the slight fangs that were barely visible in his mouth. Those were traits that very few had ever possessed, and they came with a legacy. Harry was aware that vampires were shunned in the wizard society just as werewolves are. It was only the wings that melted away, like they were made out of candle wax. He got to keep his barely-there fangs.

After a moment of lying there and resting, he got up on his feet and wrote a letter to his father, telling him about the pain.

As if it was at a great distance he heard Vernon bang on the door, demanding that he open it at once. Harry did not quite know what to do as he hadn't locked the door in the first place. At the same time a Ministry owl tapped on his window and an auror broke down the door, both Ministry workers declaring the same thing:

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for underage wizardry."

Harry looked at his watch with furrowed eyebrows.

"But it is well over twelve, I am of age."

The auror nodded but answered

"The spell was cast a good ten seconds before that."

Harry groaned, and rolled his eyes; not only was he in pain, but the Ministry had obviously decided that he needed to be punished further. All he could do at this point was wait for his father to arrive.

James was fast asleep next to Severus on the sofa when Hedwig swooped down next to the sleeping couple. She nipped on James's fingers until he woke. He looked down at Severus, still deep in sleep, features soft with a smile until he saw the snowy owl. He quickly took the letter from her and saw it was addressed with a simple 'Father.' He hastily read it and then woke Severus up, with a chorus of,

"Sev, Sev!"

The potions master opened his eyes and saw the worry on James face. Just as he had read the first letter they received an owl from the ministry arrived with a simple note:

I have been arrested for underage wizardry and will stand on trail within three days, ask Dumbledore for the details.

Harry

Both of Harry's fathers looked at each other, not knowing what to do now.

TBC

AN: This chapter was betaed by Cher, aka Fear of Apathy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Authors Note: This was written during the crayfish fishing and are there for a bit influenced by my very drunk muse and my step cousin Amelie, who for being nosey and asking questions helped me along. She also solved the hardest problem on this fic to date, what about Sirius…. What do you readers think should I bring him back to life or not?

A million thanks to those who has reviewed the last couple of chapters!

This chapter Is yet to be Betaed, when it is I'll replace it with the betaed version.

After a long night or rather morning in a wizarding jail Harry stood on trail for the second time during his just above six years in the wizarding community. This time however it wasn't Amelia Bones who was the appointed judge. This time it was a purple haired, lizard-like witch with an angry air about her. She didn't wear the winzengamont robes but a rather awful lime colored one that clashed horribly with her hair. Fudge sat smugly in a chair twirling his hat. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would come in through the doors and help him. However the doors remained shut and his trail (as it was the second time for the same offence it was formally a trail not a hearing,) begun. The judge, who was called Hia Hemskthing, spoke with her scratching yet high-pitched voice, which in a way suited her just fine.

"Mr. Potter! This is the second time for the same crime, now you are of age and are going to be trail as an adult. This means possible time in Azkaban. UNDERSTOOD? Minister Fudge if you will?"

When she turned to address Fudge her horrible voce got sickly sweet. Fudge stood at once he turned to Harry and started to make a statement instead of asking questions.

"On the thirtieth of July at 23:59:50 you Mr. Harry Potter preformed a locking charm even though you are well aware of the rules of underage wizardry."

Before he got a chance to finish Harry angrily spoke back.

"No I did NOT!"

Fudge eyes gleamed at the prospect of putting away the so called hero of the wizarding world for years.

"So you deny it?"

Harry was trembling with anger.

"Of course I don't even know the locking charmed used."

Fudge was far from happy with that particular answer but continued his pursuit anyway.

"So you claim someone else broke into your house and used your magic to lock the door and then left the building without a trace?"

Befor anyone could say a word the doors flew open and there stood three wizards. One of the spoke in a silky yet deadly voice.

"I suggest you stop this now or you will all be sentenced to death by the law of the bloodstone clan."

At this point Hia yelled so screeching she even woke the always sleeping and incredibly fat Mr. Downhill who sat in the far back.

"WHO ARE YOU TO COME HERE AND THREATEN US?"

The man who had spoken stepped inside the room followed closely by the two others. When he reached the place where Harry sat he smirked and pushed the hood of his cloak back.

"Lucius Malfoy"

Most of the people present shied back but Lucius was beyond caring. Judge Hia Hemskthing had worked on his mates' case and decided against a trail and now, this was wearing out his patience.

"If Mr. Potter was a known veela would you have arrested him?"

His question was legit but his tone was far from friendly and the poor people who could see his eyes saw a huge hole in his soul and the tales of murder and torture he was guilty of from being the right hand man of the Dark Lord. Fudge was among those who looked Lucius in the eyes, or rather wasn't allowed to look away. He managed to croak a

"No."

Lucius raised his eyebrow elegantly, which added to his overall frightening appearance.

"Why?"

Fudge gulped and once again tried to look away from Lucius.

"Because he would have been coming into his inheritance as a veela."

Lucius nodded, pleased the continued his line of questions, while discreetly removing the shackle holding Harry.

"What is the punishment for convicting someone for that?"

Fudge tried to sort out why he felt like he had painted himself into a corner.

"Whatever the council of the persons' creature form sees fit."

Lucius nodded and motioned for Harry to get up.

"Harry in not entirely human, he has creature blood flowing in his veins, this is registered at the ministry so what you arrested him for is simply coming into his inheritance. Now if you excuse us we have business to take care of. "

The four men tried to leave but several armed guards stopped their way. Lucius summoned all his hate in one look and directed it at Hia who quickly rose and waved her hands to the guards. She swallowed heavily and stuttered out a:

"I dismiss this case as it seems Mr. Potter had a legit reason for the magic preformed in his home. He will be generously compensated, and the minister will look over his employees' actions."

With that she sank down into her share still shuddering. Harry followed Lucius and the other two men. He knew one of them was his father, he had to teach Harry how to make his robes swirl like that. Once outside the ministry Harry saw a huge black limousine. Lucius turned towards him and smiled.

"It's our ride. We'll explain on the way over."

Harry climbed in to the back seat only to find that it was huge inside. He sat down on the sofa next to the mystery person, it just seemed like he SHOULD sit there. Lucius entered the car last and seated himself in an empty chair. Harry turned toward Severus.

"You don't need to hide anymore father."

Severus pushed back the hood and smiled toward his son. The person next to him removed his hood as well. That action revealed stunning blond hair, chiseled features and gorgeous cerulean eyes with silver speckles. The man before him was drop dead gorgeous. Then realization set in

"Draco? And Lucius why…. I'd thought you wanted me behind bars with your loyalties towards Snakeface."

Draco shook his head.

"Father is loyal to me, his mate, himself and his clan, the three of us, you, me and Sev belongs to his clan."

Harry nodded slowly. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and after a rather short while the car came to a stop. When Harry exited the limo he was greeted by the sight of the very impressive Malfoy Manor. Severus turned to him and said

"We'll spend the rest of the summer here the wards are complex enough for no one to find us. Lucius was glad to have a reason to stay away from Narcissa and Draco hopes to become your friend so we won't be imposing."

Harry beamed then he looked back towards the house. And this time he saw something, or rather someone that came out of the building. Shock spreading through him he managed a:

"Dad?"

Before fainting.

-----------------------------

As the sun set there was a mist barely blanketing the cold ground. Two brothers were hurrying along a thin path. Both was panting, were emotionally drained and had aching forearms. They had just taken their stand in the largest ongoing political battle in the magical world. Their ways parted and with a curt nod they left for their respective homes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

AN sorry it took so long, but between work and Uni and everything else I don't have the time I wish to have. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter. Not betaed, all mistakes are mine...

---------

When Harry opened his eyes once more he saw the crulean eyes and the worried face of Draco.

"Hey."

Harrys' voice was barely audible but it removed the worry from Dracos features. Then Harry was flooded by the last memoried before he past out.

"Was he here? Was he real?"

Draco nodded and pointed to the other side of the bed. Harry turned his head and there sat James. That moment Harry felt extreme joy and an irrational feeling of being unwanted. After all his father was alive, and even though he knew the reasons very well he couldn't help but feel that James didn't want to live with him. James saw the emotions the crossed Harrys face and spoke.

"I know you know, I told you before, in the letter, but I need to you to understand this, and I hope saying this once will be enough. After that Sev obliviated himself I was a wreck emotionally and when I "died" my vampire side kicked in, I craved Sev and blood. Lucius saw what was happening and rushed me to their clans HQ. While I lived there I have been having atacs during which I have almost killed members of the clan. Lucius brought me news about you and Severus. I wanted to have you, both of youwith me, but it was ruled to be to dangerous. Vampire mates have killed their children over nothing while in that state."

Harry smiled towards his father and his dad, he held hid hands out, silently asking for a hug. Both Severus and James embraced him and as they were done Draco took their place.

When the blond hugged him Harry was yet again aware of how right it felt. He closed his eyes and wanted the moment to last forever. Draco had similar hopes but as it always does the moment ended when Severus spoke.

"What has been troubling you lately Luc?"

Lucius looked more depressed and then he spoke.

"My mate died, or I think he did. And he disappeared right in front of my eyes while I was unable to do a thing."

Harry looked at Draco and Draco answered the unasked question.

"Sirius Black. Narcissa have always been a waste of time, and her marriage to dad is as cold as her heart."

Harry paled visibly and once again hugged Draco both to gain some strength and to experience it one more time before the two blonds hated him. When he pulled back he looked Lucius in the eye and said

"I'm sorry Lucius, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, if I hadn't… he wouldn't… and you wouldn't be… I'm sorry I got your mate killed."

Harrys stuttered, tearful and honest apology rendered the blond speechless. Lucius knew Harry meant every word but he had seen it, he knew it wasn't true. He knew that he and Harry were the reason Sirius had been there but it was Belatrix alone that carried the burden of Sirius death, if he now was dead.

"There is nothing to forgive, Harry. It is only is Belatrix takes that position that there is any reason to forgive anyone for the death of him. None of us is to blame, even though I know that is how you feel."

H offered Harry a smile although it was far from happy he saw the same smile light up Harrys features.

Severus and James got up as one, their old bond was repairing itself quickly. James bent down and kissed Harrys hair.

"Good night now."

James said before leaving Lucius and Severus joint the raven haired mans wishes of a good night as they to left. Draco however stayed holding Harry close

----------

The night had been gentle with the vampire hybrid and he had neither visions nor nightmares. When he woke up he felt refreshed and safe. When he opened his eyes he saw the trademark blond hair of Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled at it while he pondered how he could be so at ease with all of it. Severus, Lucius and Draco hated him until recently and James who he "knew" loved him had been dead until the day before. Maybe it was shock but right at that moment he just couldn't bring himself to care. For once he just wanted to enjoy what life sent him. He felt Draco stirring next to him. The blond opened his eyes and saw something he found breathtakingly beautiful, Harry. The Gryffindor raven hair fell in thick waves around his face and the green eyes were stunning.

"Hey"

Draco was the one to break the silence.

"Hey"

Harry answered as both boys slowly felt that rightness again. Draco was still concerned about the Gryffindor hero though so he asked

"How are you?"

Harry just smiled as he put words to is thoughts

"I'm okay a little confused but alright. Why?"

At this Draco blushed

"I'm just worried, and I think…"

Harry gave him an encouraging look that made Draco sigh.

"You know that dad is a vampire right?"

The raven haired beauty nodded.

"My mother, that is his mate, wasn't. It makes me a hybrid, not that I mind I'm as good as any vampire in the clan. Anyway I have a mate, this one special person that is meant to be with me, and from what father told me I think that this one person is you."

Harry looked at him, disbslife all over his features.

"Dad told me that when he had gotten his inheritance and he went to the cinema he met Sirius alone one night. He felt this sense of rightness and safety. They were civil towards each other that night and a week later dad was head over heals in love. And from what he told me Siri felt the same."

Harry knew he had to agree with that he had felt the same way when he was with Draco and he told him as much.

He was how ever sceptic about one thing.

"We hated each other just two month ago, and now we're falling in love?"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I never hated you. I wanted to be your friend and if father hadn't written me with specific orders regarding my behaviour I would have tried and tried again. Father is a spy for the clan and when the bands of lunatic arsekissers gathered that year I had a part to play as well. I had to appear like I would take fathers place."

That moment Harry was struck by how alike they were. They both were forced into a part they didn't like; both had a missing parent even though Harrys had just returned. Both were powerful and vampire hybrids. That span his thoughts into another direction.

"It's ok... Draco I'll forgive you, not at this second, I need time but I will. There were one thing though, what do you know about hybrids?"

Draco felt a wave of happiness sweep through his heart, his mate wanted to accept him. He quickly launched into the world of vampire facts.

"Some things all hybrids have in common. While a vampire can turn into a raven a hybrid have raven wings, large raven wings. We only have to feed from our mate and can consume "real" food. There are millions of different hybrid types but our clan has only four: Diem, Noctem, Shadow and fire. I am a fire hybrid, which means I have strong emotions, a inner strength, I have some control over the element and I despise the cold, being cold is the worst thing I know."

Harry looked devastated.

"I'm a hybrid to but I don't have any special gifts I'm just a wizard"

Draco offered him a smile and then told him something Lucius had told him at the same point.

"It takes a while for your abilities to show, give it a couple of weeks and you'll see it will all be fine."

Harry tightened the embrace he still was lying in. Thankful that he had Draco even if he didn't understand it all yet.

-----------

James woke next to severus, the two of them had spent the night holding each other. James felt better than he had in a very long time. Severus were staring to remember something's, mostly feelings he couldn't put in any context yet. They both knew that the process towards becoming what they had been seventeen years ago would be painful and long. However at that moment neither of them cared about that. They had decided to take one day at the time, enjoy the good times and fight the bad, together.

--------

In an other part of the manor Lucius woke, alone and in tears. Nights and early mornings were the only times he could allow himself to be emotional. With his mate in his mind he buried his head in his pillow and sobbed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you! All those that has been reviewing this story, I will respond to as many reviews I can. Now that i have the long awaited next chapter ready, it is not betaed though, I hope it measures up to your expectations. Warning: can bee seen as Hermione bashing. Please note that I mean no offence to anyone of any religion.

-*-

Ginny Weasly felt as if she was being watched. She had that feeling all day and she just couldn't seem to shake it. Her back tensed, she could feel someone behind her. A large hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump. She snapped around and came face to face with Ron.

"Goddess. Ron! Don't do that!"

Ron smiled at his sister.

"Geez Gin-Gin, didn't mean to spook you"

Inwardly he was laughing at her facial expression but he did his best to hide his inside snickers Ginny was the only one he had to hang out with this summer he knew pissing her off would cause him be alone.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanna hang out for a bit I'm bored."

Ginny shock her head softly.

"Why don't you write Harry or 'Hermione'?"

Ron frowned

"You know that Harry told us not to write, and herm.. well she's worse than usual."

Technically Harry hadn't said not to write him, just told them about how the Dursleys had reacted at the owls flying around. He silently shock his head knowing that if he spoke his mind Gin would run to their parents accusing him of being a death eater. He smiled at his siter and walked back to the house. Both of them were unaware of the figure standing in the shadows, watching them.

-*-

Hermiones nose was firmly stuck in a book. This time however it was the book of books. She hadn't been able to read it all year in school so she had to catch up on the reading, and pray forgivness for her neglect. Her mother had given her a long lecture of forgetting her bible at home and that she had been spending so much time with boys. She had time and time again told her mum that she knew better than being a whore. She would never sleep with boys without being married first.

Form the kitchen she heard her fathers voice call her name, was it dinner time already? She had totally lost track of the time reading, not for the first time. She marked the page she was reading, Luc1:5.

-*-

Draco and Harry was sitting in the library talking while they were doing their summer homework. Their fathers were sitting at a nearby table writing a letter to Mike considering the situation with the veil and Lucius mate.

Harry tilted his head looking at Draco. He was so beautiful, and yet Harry hadn't known he could like men this way. He had been able to see other men as pretty before sure, but the incredible need to watch and touch Draco was something new to him. He leans slightly to his right and put his head on the edge of Dracos shoulder. As he closed his eyes he couldn't help but think of Sirius.

"You think they'll get him back?"

He whispered it so that the older men would not hear it. Draco turned his head slightly and looked at his lazy mate.

"Of course they will, they can't not get him back."

Harry nodded a little; his head remained on Dracos shoulder. The blond chuckled a little and shock his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy"

Harry just grinned.

"Don wanna"

Was his reply his tone was playful, although he really didn't want to move. Draco grinned widely at him. And wrapped his left arm around the black haired man and turned back to his potions homework.

-*-

In a cold dark place a man opened his eyes with chock trying to breath in a void without air he managed to gasp the only word that meant anything to him in this hell he was stuck in.

"Lucius"

TBC


End file.
